


at first sight

by paradoxikay



Series: Her Mother's Daughter AU [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxikay/pseuds/paradoxikay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Munakata takes in the sight of this young woman, her flawless posture and expensive clothes and the deep navy blue of the long hair that spills over her shoulder, and thinks: <b>how can this girl be standing in front of me, when those unsuited for Suoh's Clan are said to burn at his hand?</b></i>
</p><p> </p><p>In a very slightly different universe, two people meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Reisi’s first impressions of [this AU's] Fushimi."
> 
> This Fushimi differs from canon Fushimi in two ways - one is the obvious, and the other is that she was raised primarily by Kisa, instead of by Niki. She's still a walking catastrophe, but Kisa left a very different mark on her than Niki did on canon Fushimi.
> 
> Her given name, Saruko, has roughly the same meaning as Saruhiko - "saru", monkey, but with the feminine suffix "ko" instead of the masculine "hiko".
> 
> There is absolutely no significance to Reisi also being a woman except that I am fundamentally incapable of not shipping Reisaru but I decided I didn't want to make this series het. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

A visit from representatives of the Red Clan is not in itself unusual; it's certainly nothing new for Kusanagi to make an appearance in Suoh's stead. It's who Kusanagi has brought with him that gives Reisi pause, makes her decide to take a moment to simply observe before engaging.  
  
She knows who Kusanagi's shadow is, of course - has long since memorized all publicly available data regarding members of HOMRA, and quite a bit that isn't so public. But in the moment before she pulls that information to hand, she takes in the sight of this young woman, her flawless posture and expensive clothes and the deep navy blue of the long hair that spills over her shoulder, and thinks: _how can this girl be standing in front of me, when those unsuited for Suoh's Clan are said to burn at his hand?_  
  
When asked to disarm she hands over a single knife, and Reisi lets her entirely subjective first opinion go in favor of the concrete facts that gesture brings to mind. Fushimi Saruko, sixteen years old, daughter of esteemed businesswoman Fushimi Kisa - a connection Reisi knows Awashima fought to uncover, for the elder Fushimi has taken great pains to keep that connection from being public knowledge. Perhaps not surprising, considering the company her daughter has chosen to keep, and the reputation she's gained in certain circles.  
  
A reputation Reisi's men don't seem to have considered, much to her disappointment. "Wait," she calls, stepping forward into the shadowed courtyard, and her Clansmen are not the only ones who snap to attention; Fushimi goes immediately, perfectly still, hardly seeming to breathe, and studies Reisi with eyes as sharp as the knives she undoubtedly still has on her person. An interesting reaction, and one that makes Reisi regret startling her so badly. It certainly wasn't her intention.  
  
Kusanagi is the first to regain his composure and offer a greeting, but even as they exchange barbed pleasantries Reisi's attention remains elsewhere. "If I'm not mistaken," she remarks, "the one standing next to you specializes in hidden weapons. It seems unlikely she would be carrying a single knife..."  
  
Her tone is light, but she doesn't need to speak loudly for her Clansmen to heed her every word. She watches closely as they approach Fushimi, who still stands as though frozen to the spot - until they draw close enough to touch her, whereupon there is a sudden harsh metallic noise, and when she throws out her arm to put space between her and the nearest Blue Clansman there are throwing knives between her fingers.  
  
They both size each other up for a moment, hands on their respective weapons, before Fushimi spreads her fingers and lets the knives fall to the ground at her feet. "I can disarm myself, _thank you_." And she proceeds to do so, silent save for the sounds of buckles coming undone and knives brushing against each other as she hands their harnesses over to Reisi's dumbstruck Clansmen.  
  
The first harness she pulls from her sleeve is empty, its knives already drawn and surrendered, but it has a twin on her other arm. Then come two sets of three secured at the small of her back, and another six strapped to her thigh underneath her skirt. Eighteen knives in total, and even Kusanagi seems caught off guard, letting out a low whistle as Fushimi steps back and straightens her clothes.  
  
"My, my. That was quite an impressive display. Are you quite finished?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
She meets Reisi's gaze unflinchingly, even as Reisi glances none too subtly at her boots - knee-high, and an obvious hiding place. They are both fully aware that she has still not been entirely forthcoming, but rather than backing down, she poses a challenge without speaking a word; _call my bluff, I dare you._  
  
Reisi doesn't call her bluff. She takes Fushimi at her word, beckons her and Kusanagi inside, and files away the new information she's gained on HOMRA's hidden weapons expert - information much more valuable than anything Awashima was able to pull from government files.  
  
She can't imagine anyone being less suited to HOMRA than Fushimi, but she understands very well why Kusanagi brought her here, for one thing on which they see eye to eye is the unmatched potential this girl holds - and the things she could accomplish if only it could be coaxed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always very welcome! You can also find me on Tumblr at [aneroticporkcutletbowl](http://aneroticporkcutletbowl.tumblr.com).


End file.
